Fight like family
by baxter21
Summary: The yellow eyes demon plans are closing in on the three Winchester siblings. Soon they discover that to win this war against the oncoming storm, the need to learn how to fight like family. Sequel to: Becoming Family
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So, i don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural...Sorry...I just teared up for a moment there.**

**A/N: So, this is the sequel to becoming family that people have been waiting for (Or at least I hope they have) this will be completely AU from this point onwards. There will most likely be brief mentions and I mean brief Slash mentioning. But apart from that nothing out of the ordinary for an episode of Supernatural.**

Chapter 1 - Death becomes him.

Sam looked at his younger brother. He looked smaller than usual, and hooked up to the machines that beeped and hissed reminding him that he still clung to life. Harry was dying. Sam knew it, the doctors knew but god damn it he wasn't a Winchester for nothing. He would never give up on him until he gave his final breath.

After the truck plowed into the car he had suffered only a few scratches and his dad had a broken arm and his leg bandaged from the bullet from the colt. Dean was in surgery for his arm and he didn't know he fate of the rest of his family.

Sighing he sat down in the chair facing the bed and watched over his brother uncertain of the fate of the family.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as consciousness returned, he rubbed his eyes before swinging his legs to the side of the bed and slipping off. He rubbed his eyes harshly as he stretched and worked the kinks out from his back. Sighing when he stood up on shaky legs and waked out the room and looked down the hallway.<p>

Smiling he saw Sam walk down to his room with a few butterfly stitches on his forehead. "Hey Sam. What time is it. How long was I out" He asked before frowning when Sam brushed past him without saying a word.

"Okay...I know you got some injuries but what you got amnesia as well?" He asked waving his hand in front of his brothers eyes.

When he didn't do anything he followed his line of sight until it hit him. Lying in a bed. "What the hell?" he exclaimed looking shocked.

"Sam? Sammy? Come one please!" He begged when nothing seemed to rouse him he pulled his fist back and swung it around.

Only for it to pass through Sam's head. "Sam?" he croaked blinking back tears.

"Your fathers awake and your brother is in surgery still. He has a while to go yet" A man in a white jacket said walking in.

"What about Harry?" Sam asked

"Well...he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema" The doctor said

"A Cerebral what!" Harry shouted

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked brokenly as he gazed at his brother.

"We wont know anything more until he wakes up. If he wakes up"

"If?" Sam asked as the breath in his lungs become lead weights. The doctor smiled sadly as the young man in front of him slowly slipped into a chair in the corner of the room.

"We have to be realistic. The extent of his injuries is severe. Most people in th condition rarely survive. He's fighting but you need to be prepared for the worst outcome"

As Sam stared blankly at the wall as the doctor did his checks and left Harry stood next to Sam and whispered. "What?"

* * *

><p>Sam walked into his dads room only half listening to the chatter in the hall. He walked in and saw John awkwardly pass a doctor an insurance card.<p>

"Thanks Doc" he said as the doctor left the room

"Thank you Mr McGillicutty" The man said as he left

"Mr McGillicutty?" Sam asked vaguely amused

"And his three sons. Whats the word" John said smiling sightly

"Dean wont be out of surgery till later and Harry..."

"What else have they said" John snapped out looking hard at his son.

"They're saying...They're saying he might not wake up" Sam said "Look, If the doctors wont do anything then we have to. I don't know...We could find some hoodoo priest to lay down some mojo on him"

"We can try Sam" John said sighing and rubbing his hand across his face.

"What do you mean try? I found that faith healer" Sam insisted

"Sam...That was, That was one in a million" John sighed again as Sam clenched his jaw

"So what! We just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?" Sam exclaimed running his hands through his hair

"No! I said we'd look and god damn it I'll look under every rock if I have to" John snapped before asking "Where's the colt"

"Your Son is dying and one of them is in surgery and you're worried about the freaking colt!" Sam half-shouted mindful of the normal people walking around just outside the door.

"Sam! We're hunting the demon and it's probably hunting us, The colt is the only card we still hold" John explained

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car off the highway"

"You need to clear it out before some junk man sees the gear in the back" John said

"I already called Bobby. he's about an hour away, he's gonna tow the car to his lot"

"Good, now go to Bobby's and get the colt and bring it here. Be careful of the security" John said. Sam nodded and said "Don't worry ,I got it covered"

"Wait, I need you to pick up some things before you get back here" John said handing Sam a piece of paper.

"What's his stuff for" He asked as he scanned through the list

"Warding against the demon" John said

"Hey dad...I know we've been hunting the demon but why did it come after us in the first place, I mean why us" Sam asked as he stood on the boundary of the hospital door.

"No Sammy I don't know why he came after us" John said not looking at Sam.

"Alright dad" He said leaving John lying in the room. Harry stood at the side of the room looking at John with his head cocked to the side.

"Well...You know something" Harry said looking at John intently.

* * *

><p>John sat staring at Harry carding his hands through his raven coloured hair. Sighing he rubbed his hand down his face, as he contemplated his boys.<p>

"You're summoning the demon" Sam fumed as he walked in throwing a duffel bag onto a chair

"What?"

"You really thought I wouldn't find out! That stuff you wanted from Bobby, you don't ward demons with that stuff You summon one! You're planning to bring the demon here aren't you! Having some stupid macho showdown" Sam raged at his dad

"I have a plan Sam" John said

"That's my point Dad! Two of your sons are in trouble and you have a plan, the same stupid selfish obsession with you" Sam snapped back

"Guys stop" Harry begged stepping between the two.

"Obsession? last I checked it was the same with you Sam! Weren't you the one who begged me to be a part of the hunt"

"Screw you!" Sam shouted

"Shut up! Both of you" Harry shouted trying to relentlessly stop the two

"Bringing you on it was a mistake! I should have never brought you or your brothers onto it" John snapped back

"I SAID SHUT UP" Harry shouted. Next to John a glass of water shattered. Harry felt the blood rushing near his ears. It had been a while since he lost control of his magic like that, not since the aunt Marge incident.

Both John and Sam stared at the shards of glass and ripping water on the table beside the bed. Before either of them said anything there was a sound of commotion outside the door as several staff ran past

"Somethings happening" John said motioning for Sam to check it out.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned and fell to the floor. He felt a tugging around his navel as he was pulled to his room. He watched through an open eye lid as the doctor resuscitated him.<p>

Sam stood at the door with tears pricking his eyes as he watched the hospital staff surround his brother's body one of them holding a chest paddle. "No" He whispered as he watched his brother dying in front of him.

Harry stood on shaky legs as he watched a pale white figure approach his body and try to touch him. Praying it would work he summoned his magic and flicked his wrist like Dumbledore sometimes did and watched the figure be pushed back.

The effects were instantaneous, He felt stronger and less pain filled. "We have a pulse" One of the nurses said

Sam released a breath and wiped away the tears at his eyes. "Oh god Harry" He whispered.

"Sam, Please you have to help me" Harry said standing close to him "I don't think I gotta lot of time left"

"Mr McGillicutty your brother is out of surgery now, you can see him once we have him settled in a room" A doctor said

"Thanks" Sam said as he looked at the empty space next to him

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you felt something" John asked as Sam stood in front of his bed<p>

"I mean I felt like...Harry was there with me and then I swear I heard something" Sam said

"Well, It could be anything. Hows Dean" John asked

"Good. He's out of surgery and in a room I'm about to go see him" Sam said as he began to leave the room

"Wait Sam, I'm not gonna kill the demon until we know that Harry's okay" John said looking Sam dead in the eyes to fully put his point across.

"Good" Sam said simply before walking down the bleach smelling hospital hallway. Turning into Deans room he was met by the sight of Dean ogling the nurse

"Dude Really?" Sam asked

"What!" Dean said shrugging before quickly adding "Where's dad and Harry?"

"Dads good and Harry..." he trailed off not sure how to finish it

"What!" Dean said pulling himself upwards

"He's not doing good Dean" Sam said softly. Dean fell back limp as he took in the words.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snapped

"Dean...When I was in the hallway...I could feel him near me" Sam admitted

"He could be having an out-of-body thing" Dean suggested

"He's dying Dean and I don't know what to do" Sam said softly

"He's probably got a reaper after him" Dean said after the silence become suffocating

"What!" Sam snapped

"Think about it. A reaper aint' just gonna let him go free not when he's close to...You know"

"I know Dean but what can we do?" Sam said rubbing a hand harshly across his face.

"Go check with Dad and see if he's got any ideas" Dean suggested

"On it" With that he left the room as another nurse walked in carrying a tray of food. Rolling his eyes at the sound of his brothers remark to her he walked back to his father's room.

"Dad..." He began before he took in the sight of the empty room.

* * *

><p>Harry wandered around the hospital. He was dying, he knew it. This is how it ends for him. Not in some battle with Voldemort or in a raid or even on a hunt. No he was going to die peacefully in his sleep in the hospital. Not exactly a hero's death.<p>

He felt the prick of tears at his eyes. He didn't want to die now. Before he would have welcomed death, not that he ever told anyone that, with death came the chance to see his family and his love. He would love forever with them and he knew that ,if the stories his old primary school teacher told him were anything to go by, that he would be happy and safe.

But now, he had things to live for. He had a new family who loved him and would die for him. He couldn't just leave them behind now. They needed him. He needed them. He stopped at a door and peered in. A young girl was sitting at an old mans bedside while her mother hugged her.

"But why did granddaddy have to go" She asked her mother.

"It was his time to honey" The mother answer while discreetly brushing away a few tears. A part of Harry felt wrong to spy in this intimate moment between two family member but another part of him needed to see exactly what was happening.

"Where did he go" The young girl asked

"To a better place. He's happy now, he's waiting to see you again and he'll always watch over you" She replied. Harry blinked and turned around to be met by the sight of a woman with black hair. She smiled at him sadly.

"They're right you know" She said

"You can see me?" Harry asked eyes widening

"My name's Tessa, I'm a reaper" She said simply. Harry's eyes widened as he flicked his mind to the book on supernatural creatures

"Wait...In the room that was you" He asked

"Yeah, After you attacked my true form I figured it'd be easier to talk to you like this" She replied

"What do you want to talk to me about! I'm not gonna die" He insisted

"How death is nothing you should fear. It's your time Harry, You're living on borrowed time already" She said cupping his cheeks softly.

* * *

><p>"Dad's missing" Sam said rushing into his brother's room<p>

"What! Where is he" Dean

"I don't know! He said something about the demon" Sam said

"You don' think he's gonna try to summon it here do you"

"Who knows that's why we need to find him" Sam said as Dean hefted his body off the bed and hobbled slightly out of the room

"Are you sure you should be doing that"

"Does it matter" Dean replied as the two began to search for the missing father.

* * *

><p>Harry looked out of the window at the ground below as Children across the street played and laughed with their families.<p>

"I can't go! I just found them" He said "Please...I know you probably hear this a lot but you have to do something...Please" He begged

"Stage three: Bargaining"

"I'm serious. They need me, there's a demon and a war in my world"

"The fights over"

"No it's not" He insisted

"For you, Harry it is. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them"

"But my family need me. They could die without me"

"Maybe they will and maybe they wont. It's not your problem anymore. Your time is up. You have to move on"

"But I can't! It's not fair! I grew my whole life without a family and now when I find one that cares about me I die! It's not fair"

"I'm sorry"

"No! I'm not going with you, no matter what you say" He said stubbornly

"I can' force you. But you wont be able to get back inside your body. No matter what you do, you'll never return to it. You'll remain bodiless and alone stuck in this spirit form and maybe you turn into something your brothers hunt"

"What?"

"How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't move on and over it grows into hate, and then you'll turn into the thing your brothers kill"

* * *

><p>"A deal?" Yellow eyes said circling John "Well, well, well I didn't expect this"<p>

"I give you the colt and you save Harry, you bring him back to us"

"How do I know this isn't a trick, and you're just waiting for the right moment to kill me" Yellow eyes asked staring deep into Johns eyes

"It's no trick. So we have a deal" John asked

"Mmh I didn't day that" He said

"Can you bring him back or not?" John snapped

"No, but I know someone who can that isn't a problem"

"Good, So we got ourselves a deal"

"No John we don't you still need to sweeten the pot a little"

"With what"

"Something I want a little more than the Colt" Yellow eyes said smirking

"And that is"

"You John, I want you. I get your soul and the Colt and I return your precious son to you"

"What"

"Tick Tock John Times running out. You or your son. Now who's it gonna be?" He asked

* * *

><p>Tessa led Harry to the bed and sat him down carding her hands through his hair. "I know it's not fair but you need to let the pain go and move on"<p>

"Move on where"

"I can't tell you, not allowed to give away the big punchline. So what's your answer, remember not turning back once you've chosen" She said

"I...I..." he began when the lights began to flicker "What are you doing" He asked

"I'm not...No, you can't be here! You can't do this" She cried as black fog seeped in from the vent and slipped inside her as she screamed.

"Today's your lucky day kid" Tessa said with bright yellow eyes, touching his forehead he gasped as pain spread through him and then blackness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam stood and watched over their youngest brother in silence. Both praying to any deity they could think of that he would return to them.<p>

"Dean...What if he doesn't" Sam began

"Don't say that Sam!" Dean cut across refusing point-blank to entertain that notion that he would not come back to them alive and well.

"But Dean, what if he doesn't...I mean we just got him, He can't just go" Sam said looking hard at the pale figure in front of them.

"He's not going anywhere Sam!" Dean insisted trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head repeating the annoying _What if? _question over and over again.

"We should try the basement and see if Dad's down there" Sam said after silence gripped them again.

"Why would dad be..." Dean began before Harry gasped loudly before he began to choke on the tube in his throat.

"Sam!" Dean said as Sam rushed into the halls accosting a doctor and a few nurses who shooed the brothers out as they tended to the patient.

Dean smiled largely as he heard his younger brother cough and splutter for air. _He's alive! _He thought finally able to push away the morbid thoughts that had surrounded his mind since he received the new so Harry's condition.

"Dean..." A voice called from across the Hall.

"Dad? Where were you"

"I had...some business to take care of. I need to speak with you" His dad said ushering him inside an empty room.

Sam didn't notice anything as he rushed into Harry's room and practically crushed Harry to him. Smiling as shaky arms reached around and returned the hug. Dean entered a few minutes later looking slightly shocked but eh too crushed Harry to him smiling more.

* * *

><p>Harry fought against the doctors as they tried to push him out of the room. "No! It's our dad!" Dean insisted<p>

"Start compressions" A doctor ordered as John's limp body resisted all types of treatment,

Pressing down the doctors fought hard to save him.

"Come on, Come on" Dean chanted next to his brothers

"Still no pulse" A nurse said looking at the machines next to John's bed.

The a doctor uttered the last words any of the three Winchester children wanted to hear.

_"I'll call it. Time of death 10:41 Am._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm back now guys for good. So, the amount of emails I have recently been getting is staggering, it would seem that people enjoy my writings...As an aspiring novelist that's the best I could ever really hope for. Here is chapter 2 of Fight like family, tell me what you think even if it's to say that it's terrible.  
><strong>

**ADDITIONAL NOTES PLEASE READ: I'm adding an OC to the Harvelles for a...Mysterious reason...That is all.  
><strong>

Chapter 2 - Tears of a clown.

The pyre was burning low. It crackled and filled the air with a smoky smell as the fires consumed what once was their father's body. The three Winchester boys stood in a line each one conveying separate emotions.

Sam had tears shining in his eyes as he watched the cloth-covered body be slowly consumed by the orange flames. He never got the chance to apologise to his dad for leaving the way he did. He wanted to be able to make his dad proud instead of mad, he wanted to prove that he was a good son. It wasn't supposed to end this way!

They were supposed to be able to kill the demon and then get on with their lives. Dean could go open his own Garage and he could go back to school. They could have a nice, normal, Safe life. Now it was uncertain where everything was leading towards a something big, and he wasn't sure f he or his brothers would make it out unmarred. He fidgeted with his jacket as he sniffed preventing the tears that had gathered in his eyes fall. He would be strong, for now he would be strong.

Harry stood with his hands in his jacket pockets as he stared at the fire and felt the heat coming from it. He blinked time and time again trying to stem the prickling feeling he was feeling behind his eyes. It wasn't fair, he had just found John and he was already gone. Just like Sirius he never got him to say "I'm proud of you" Sirius had come close, only to say he was just like James. It wasn't supposed to be this way for Merlin's sake! They were supposed to be a normal average family with a white picket fence and...a dog? Inwardly Harry snorted.

What did he know of normal? His dad had gone down the way he would have wanted, in the place of someone he loved. Still didn't stop the hurt from creeping in though.

Dean stared emotionless into the flickering flames of the pyre. His dad's last words echoing inside of his mind. How could he do what he had asked? All his life he tried to follow his dads orders because he respected his dad but these...He wasn't sure he was ready to shoulder the burden.

He looked at his two younger brothers and grew more depressed. How could he kill them? Either of them. Especially Harry? How could his dad not have told them! He began to get more angry as he stared back to the fire as it began to die down. All this time his dad knew why the demon was looking for their family! Why it killed Sam's girl! Why that Moldy dude was after Harry, This whole time he knew and he never spoke a word of it. Ever! Dean felt betrayed, but then a niggling seed of something in his mind argued back.

His dad always had a reason. Always. He must have had one for telling him to do such a thing.

"Did dad say anything to you...Before he...Before? About anything" Sam asked

Dean's mind raced. He had to keep this a secret. He was the oldest, he was supposed to protect the youngest. They must never know he decided

"No...Nothing at all" He replied as the flames snuffed out plunging the forest into the semi-darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>They had been at Bobby's for a full week now and the Winchesters were splintered. Dean split his time from drinking and fixing the Impala. He was mostly finished completely rebuilding the car despite Bobby's insistence that it was gone. Dean hadn't spoken fully to anybody in a week and preferred to stay out in the blistering heat underneath the hood of his beloved car than be in the presence of his family.<p>

Every time he looked at them he was instantly brought back to what he was asked to do, his burden. And he freaked and left. Eyes, he knew he was being selfish. yes, he knew it was probably hurting his two brothers to not see him, but he just couldn't face them. Not until he worked through the crap running through his head.

Grunting as he twisted a particular resilient piece he heard the tell-tale footfalls of Sam behind him. "How's it coming" He asked

"Slow" He said curtly pushing back the echo of his dad's voice

"Yeah" Sam said trying to push through the stunt that had claimed the conversation "Need help?" Dean groaned inwardly. Why did he have to sound so god damn hopeful. He was pretty sure that if he opened his eyes Sam's brown eyes would be in default puppy dog look.

"What? You under the hood? No I'll pass" Dean snapped, wincing inside he said it harsher then he mean to.

"Well, Do you need any"

"Stop it Sam, Stop asking if I'm okay or if I need something, I'm good okay! I'm dealing" Dean said dropping a heavy tool to the floor

"Dean, it's been a week, For gods sake Man just say something"

"Like what"

"Anything! Get angry, yell at me! Do something! We should be out there looking for the demon like dad would've wanted us to instead you stay out here all day working on the freaking car" Sam shouted

"Sounds great when you say it like that Sam, Say you got any leads on the demon. Or maybe the Colt? No, I didn't think so! Sam we got nothing! So yeah I work on the car...because it's the only God damn thing I can do" Dean snapped back

Breathing heavily Dean turned back to the car leaving Sam to stare at his back in shock, until a voice broke them out of it

"We got something Dean"

Both men turned to face their teen brother who held a small grey mobile phone in his hand. "I found this, in one of his bags. Thanks to Sam I managed to crack his voice-mail code. Listen to this" He said putting it on speaker phone

"_John, it's Ellen...Again. Look don't be a stubborn bastard all right! I can help and you know it. Call me_" A woman's voice said

"It's dated four months ago" Harry said

"Dad saved that chicks message for four months" Dean said wiping his brow with a rag

"Why?" Sam asked

"Don't know...Why don't we go find out" Harry suggested before walking back inside Bobby's house. Dean watched his younger brother and looked at him for a brief second. He was thinner and paler with more bags under his eyes than normal.

Dean winced inside, was this his fault? He was the eldest for gods sake! He should be protecting his two brothers, making sure they eat and sleep. And judging by both Sam and Harry's faces neither had done much of the other in a while.

He was already screwing up.

* * *

><p>"So, Any mention of Ellen in any of Dads journals" Dean asked as they drove down the highway in a borrowed van.<p>

"Nope, not a thing. But I managed to trace her call and it got us to...here" Sam said from the front of the van

When the car groaned to a halt Dean snapped "This is humiliating! I feel like a frigging soccer mom!"

"It's the only car besides a pinto that worked, Would you have preferred a pinto" Harry asked quirking a small smile at his brothers antics

"Clarice you wound me" Dean teased as Sam rolled his eyes smiling along with them. killing the engine the three brothers stepped out.

"Harry you should..."

"I swear to Merlin Dean if you say stay with the car I will do things to you while you sleep with a rusty spoon" Harry threatened

"No more hanging around bobby for you!" Dean insisted

Shrugging it off they entered_ The Roadhouse _ and looked around.

It was quiet except for a man sleeping on the snooker table and the slight sound of a fly buzzing around. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that isn't Ellen" Harry said pointing to the still sleeping guy on the table.

"Yeah" Dean said as Harry vanished around a corner in the back. He walked down the wooden passage way pausing at a door that read the name _Ash. _

"What are you doing here" A voice hissed as he felt a knife dig into his neck

"Look, Okay I don't want any trouble alright" Harry whispered fearfully

"What are you doing here" The voice hissed again

Ignoring the hissed question Harry reared back his head and head butted the person holding him. Spinning around he pinned the knife to the wall and punched the figure in the face.

Grunting the figure punched Harry back; dazed Harry staggered back to where they came from. Snapping from his daze Harry pinned the figure to the wall again twisting the knife away from the figures hand. Harry yelped when his legs were kicked out from under him. Grabbing the person firmly he pulled them down with him. Landing on the bottom he shut his eyes waiting for the blows.

"Nick! Stop they're the Winchesters" A woman called from some place near them.

Looking up Harry was met by a pair of bright blue eyes. The figure above him rolled off of him and soon a hand was offered in his face.

"Thanks" He said taking it and scrabbling himself to his feet

"Damn! For a kid who looks like that you sure pack a punch" The boy who looked the same age as him said rubbing his jaw

"You're one to talk" Harry countered

"Hi sweetie, I'm Ellen and that's my son Nick and my Daughter Jo" A woman with light brown hair said

A petite blonde girl smiled behind Dean, Who was nursing his nose. "So...Who hit Dean" Harry asked getting a groan from the aforementioned brother and a giggle from Jo.

* * *

><p>"So, you called our dad...Why" Sam asked as Harry accepted an ice bag from Nick and pushed it to his aching mouth.<p>

"Yellow eyed demon of course. heard he was closing in on it" She replied sliding two beers to Sam and Dean and a glass of coke to Harry

"And you heard this how? Hunters daily, I mean how the hell do you know this stuff" Dean asked

"Look, I just run a bar, and sometimes Hunters roll through. Including your daddy, John was like family at one time"

"Yeah? Then how come he never mentioned you before" Dean asked taking a gulp of the amber liquid

"You'd have to ask him that" She replied

"So, why exactly do we need your help" Dean asked again

"Look, I don't do favors like this any time. If you don't want my help then don't let the door hit you on the ass as you walk out of here. But John wouldn't have sent you..." She trailed off as she took in the three identical expressions

"He didn't send us" Harry said quietly

"What happened" She asked

"The demon...It got him before he could" Sam said

"I'm sorry" She said with slight tears in her eyes. Sure she had qualms with John but that sure as hell don't change that he was family at one point in their lives.

"It's fine. We're okay" Dean said. She studied him closely and he fidgeted under her gaze. It was the same one that Harry got when he knew something wasn't true

"Really?" She said disbelieving "I know how close you and your dad were"

"Look, Lady I'm fine" Sensing a Dean eruption Sam quickly interjected

"Please, if you can help us we need it" Sam said

"We can't but Ash can" Ellen said

"And Ash would be?" Harry asked. Smirking she leaned upwards and shouted at the sleeping man on the pool table

"Ash!"

A man with a mullet shot up and blinked drearily as he rubbed his head "Wha...What? It closing time" He asked

"That's Ash" Harry asked

"Yep...Don't let his look fool you...he's a genius" Nick said from next to Harry

"Really" Dean scoffed taking the man in from his stained t-shirt to his baggy jeans and scruffy hair.

"Just give him a chance" Jo said from behind Dean.

* * *

><p>"How the hell does anybody track Demons like this" Ash moaned as he Sam and Dean sat at a booth in the back as the Roadhouse began to fill up slowly<p>

"Our Dad could" Sam defended

"Oh come on...There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun"

Dean gaped at the man in front of him who looked like he could give Shaggy Rogers a run for his money roll off a bunch of words like they were nothing.

"Can you track it or not" Sam asked

"With this stuff as a base...yeah probably...Give me 51 hours" He said getting up and slipping own the hallway

"Well...That was specific" Sam said

"Yeah...Look Sam why don't you get a drink while I" Dean said walking after Jo who had swept past their table. Rolling his eyes Sam stood and walked to the bar. Once he was seated at the bar he scanned the room looking for his youngest brother.

Finding him sat in a corner with Jo's cousin was surprising but shrugging it off he turned to face the bar. Looking down he spied a manilla folder peeking out from under the shelf behind Ellen

"Hey Ellen...What's that" He asked

"A police Scanner, we keep tabs on things like that in case something pops up" She said

"No, I mean the folder"

"Oh, It's a case, I uh was gonna give it to a friend of mine but take a look if you want" She said before turning to a gruff looking man.

Sipping his beer he opened it and read through the pages in front of him.

* * *

><p>"So how did you get into hunting...I assume you're a hunter" Harry asked Nick<p>

"Well, my dad was Jo's dad's brother and well, the Harvelles have always been hunters. My dad just trained me to do what I need to do and then...about two years ago he didn't get lucky on a hunt"

"I'm sorry" Harry said placing a hand on Nicks shoulder

"It's fine...it's just a casualty of the job. So what about you" he asked. Harry was stumped, he couldn't tell him about his life. He was a hunter and if Deans warnings were anything to go by they don't take kindly to magic being used openly.

"Oh...Uh...I" He stammered until Sam called from the bar saving him the stress of lying to Nick

"Hey Harry, We got a case"

"Well, looks like you've got to go. Maybe you could come see me when it's done, you know when you got lots of time to kill" Nick said walking to the bar.

_Was he...Hitting on me? _Harry thought before shaking his head and walking to his brothers

"So, what's the case about?" He asked

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen picked up on and I said we'd check it out" Sam replied packing the papers back into the file and placing it protectively under his arm as they maneuvered out of the bar.

"Cool, When do we leave" Harry said

"Now" Dean said climbing into the driver's seat of the mini van grimacing as he did.

* * *

><p>Harry was drained both Physically and emotionally. Sam and Dean had gone at it when they were on the case both had left in a huff leaving Harry standing in the middle. Alone.<p>

His shoulder ached from where the creature had flung him into the organ. He walked ahead of the two brothers , both of whom were still silently arguing.

He entered the Road house and was met by Ellen who passed him a drink which he gratefully took. "You look like crap, but you guys did a hell of a job out there" Ellen congratulated as she pressed a bottle of beer into the two brothers hands.

"Where you guys been, I've been waiting for ya" Ash said carrying a laptop like object with random stray bits of wire sticking out in different places.

"On a job. Clowns ring a bell" Sam said

"Clowns?" He asked confused

"Never mind, What you got" Dean said sitting down

"Nothing"

"And I'm waiting for a but" Harry said sitting down next to Ash studying the homemade machine

"But, when the fugly bastard raises his head my baby" He patted the laptop like thing "Will pick him up like Divine on a dog cookie"

"Meaning" Dean pressed

"I'm tracking signs omens, fortune cookies! You name it I'm tracking it the moment anything is recorded I'll pick it up"

"Thanks man, you're saving our asses right now" Sam said as the trio stood to leave.

"Told you he was a genius" Jo said coming over and standing next to Dean, when she gave a subtle look Sam steered Harry out the door and towards the van.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" Nick called running towards the raven haired teen

"I'll be waiting in the car" Sam said walking off alone

"Hey Nick...What's up" Harry asked the brown-haired blue-eyed boy

"So, you were just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" He asked teasing lightly

"I've never been good at goodbyes" Harry said

"Will I ever see you again" He asked hopefully and even Harry could see what he was implying

"I don't know, maybe if it wasn't the"

"Wrong time and Wrong place "Nick said smiling slightly

"You sound like Dean...But...Yeah"

"Then I guess I'll wait for the right time then Harry...See you around" He said hugging him and walking back inside the bar leaving Harry to wonder in the dark.

* * *

><p>Dean pounded the Impale hood again and again. feeling hot angry tears prick at his eyes. Slumping down he dropped the crowbar and leaned against the grille.<p>

Biting his lip he closed his eyes and took deep slow breathes. He would not fail. Not again.

* * *

><p>Harry stood alone in his room in Bobby's house. He could hear Dean work out his frustrations on the car and prayed that maybe...Just maybe things would be okay from now on.<p>

Tugging on his hair he sat down on the bed and sighed.

_Harry_

A voice rasped from inside the room. Shooting to a standing position he looked around the room. It was empty.

He was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So very sorry for the huge delay but I've been busy with my transition to college...Woo! Anyways hope you guys aren't too annoyed at me and well...here it is.**

Chapter 3 - It's in the blood

Harry sat staring out the window in the newly restored Impala as Dean grinned like a maniac pushing the accelerator. "Woo! Just listen to my Baby purr" He said stroking the steering wheel

"You two need a room? Cos me and Harry could give you one" Sam teased looking at Harry who stared blankly at the passing scenery. "Harry?" He asked

"Huh?...Oh right um what were we taking about" He said snapping from his daze.

"Never mind, so what's the case Dean" Sam asked still keeping a slight eye on Harry who had not fully returned to full function. He had bags under his eyes reminding Sam of the times he would have nightmares about his old boyfriend. Was that what was wrong with him? Nightmares? Sam got them still, after all they were hunters things they saw and did would give any sane person nightmares. But, Harry would have come to them now. Wouldn't he?

"A couple of severed heads and mutilated cattle have turned up in Red lodge" Dean replied looking ahead with a smile that seemed permanently etched on his face.

"How far till we get there" Harry said, he was exhausted he just wanted to sleep but the car was difficult to get comfy in. He prayed they were close to a motel or something were he could just sleep.

"About 300 miles" Sam said flicking through the case file Dean had put together.

"Good" Dean said pushing down further on the gas pedal. Harry just thanked the lord that there were no other cars on the road or the road would probably be awash with blood.

Rubbing his temple he began to revert back to his thinking. Who was the voice? There had been no other sounds only that one time. No nightmares either, which was odd. Voldemort was long overdue for his visions sending time..But there was nothing. Night after night he had thought and poured over books concerning rituals like the one he had been forced to participate in. They offered a little information, but without knowing the specific ritual he went through there could be no telling just what any of it really meant for him.

* * *

><p>They reached a motel in under half an hour with Deans suicidal speed. "So we need to go speak with sheriff now, are you gonna be good for a couple of hours" Dean asked<p>

"Yeah Dean I'll be fine, I'm just gonna take a nap" Harry replied running a hand through his hair.

Trading a look with Dean, Sam spoke up "Uh...Harry, you know you can er talk to us about anything right" For a moment it looked as though Harry was about to say something. "I know...I'm fine" He said before slipping into the covers and turning away from his two older brothers. Sighing Dean motioned for him to follow.

"Dean, We can't keep letting him do that to himself" Sam said exasperated

"There's nothing we can do Sam, He's gonna have to come to us or not at all"

"But..."

"No Sam! We can't keep pushing him" Dean snapped quickly getting into his car and shutting the door effectively ending the conversation.

Harry listened as the Impala sped away towards the sheriff's office. Sighing he sat up and rubbed his eyes while pulling up his bag from the floor where it had been dumped when they entered the motel. Pulling it open he yanked out his notebook and two of the books he 'liberated' from Bobby's library.

He wasn't all that tired anyways.

* * *

><p>"So, Vampires" Harry said as they entered the bar.<p>

"Yep looks like" Dean replied sitting down at the bar and ordering two beers and a soda. While his brothers bartered with the bartender over information on the coven that had rolled into town Harry looked around the bar. In the corners there were the usual groups of men, bikers with thick beards and old leather. And then there were the office workers who came here to drown their sorrows in a pint of alcohol. Then his eyes rested on a man sat staring at them with a glass of half drunk beer.

Turning back after breaking eye contact he wished he had bothered to learn the mind reading spell Snape was so fond of. Leaning ever so slightly to Sam he whispered over the straw of his soda. "There is a guy watching us" When Sam nodded minutely and then looked at Dean they exited the bar and walked stealing a glance in a car's mirror Harry saw the same guy following them and doing a poor job of left he followed his brothers down an alley.

* * *

><p>Gordon Walker was usually calm. Being a hunter like he was needed a level of calmness but when he locked eyes with that kid…a shiver ran down his spine. There was something weird about him, that much he knew. Maybe after the vampire scum where gone he would take a look at the kid further and if necessary eliminate the threat he posed. He watched him turn back to the two men he was with, the Winchesters it seemed. The three of them stood up and left the bar together. Abandoning his drink and smoke he followed making sure to keep himself hidden. Then as they turned down an alley, he followed.<p>

Nothing, the alley was empty o any life. Carefully he walked a little further into the grimy looking pathway until a foot connected with his knee. Groaning he went down to be pulled up by two hands and pinned against the wall. "Smile" The oldest looking one said.

"What" Gordon said playing dumb

"Show us your teeth" The raven haired teen said

"Oh for heaven's sake I'm not a vampire so stick that" pointing with his chin to the knife "Somewhere else" Smirking Harry pulled his own out and pointed it at the mans crotch

"How about here, So why don't you tell us why you were just following us" The kid demanded

Cringing Gordon pulled back his gums revealing his teeth to the trio. "See, no fangs happy now?" He said "Now seriously kid move the knife it's making me itch" He said Reluctantly Harry and Sam let him go.

"So, who the hell are you" Dean asked.

"I'm Gordon Walker, A hunter like your daddy. And you must be Sam and Dean, Sorry about your old man he's got some big shoes to fill but from what I hear you've been doing all right. Great trackers, good in a tight spot"

"You seem to have done your research" Harry said looking at Gordon as they walked back to the parking lot.

"Word travels fast kid...Speaking of which who is the kid"

"I'm not a kid" Harry said firmly.

Smirking Dean replied "He's Harry our little brother" Nodding Gordon filed away the info in his head and continued

"Well, it's been swell meeting ya but I think I've got this" He said

"We could help you, you know two or...four heads gotta be better than one" Dean said

"Don't get me wrong guys it's been great meeting you but I'm more of a go-it-alone kinda guy" He said

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt" Dean whined

"Sorry, but hey I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over" He said climbing into his car and shutting the door "Buy ya a drink on the flip side" He said before pulling away.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the bar looking at Dean. The way he had killed that vampire...His face, was pure anger. It made him shudder to think about it. He watched Gordon and Dean interact and saw Sam looking the same.<p>

"You okay Harry" Dean asked

"I'm fine Dean" He said curtly

"Lighten up kid"

"I'm not a kid and I have a name" He said coldly to Gordon

Raising his hand in a sign of surrender Gordon said "Sorry, no offence meant I'm just trying to celebrate a little"

"Well sorry, I guess decapitating things aren't exactly my idea of a good time" Harry said and he saw Sam watching him a little concerned. He tried to convey his feelings to Sam in a look but it was either misinterpreted or he didn't see it. Either way, he was still a little frustrated at Dean.

"Oh come on, it's not like it was human" Gordon said shrugging it off "Try to have a little fun"

"Fun?" Harry said in disbelief

"See Harry, you could learn a thing or two from this guy" He said pointing at Gordon.

"Dean you...You know what forget it, I'm just gonna back to the motel" Harry said slamming his half full glass of Soda down

"Dean" Sam said watching Harry leave

"What? He wants to act all pissy that's his issue" Dean said before turning to Gordon "Tell you what how about I match you quarters for the next round"

* * *

><p>The roadhouse was busy and Ellen was stressed, she had to deal with gruff truckers and big-headed for the majority and now she had to deal with a love-sick Nick as well. Jo was quick to try to remedy it by smacking him in the head whenever he drifted out of focus.<p>

Sighing she scrubbed the bar top roughly working out her frustrations when she heard the phone ring behind her. Spinning around she tossed the rag down on the newly cleaned bar she picked up and said "Harvelles Roadhouse"

"Hey er...Ellen it's Harry, do you remember me" Harry said playing idly with the cord of the phone. In the roadhouse Ellen smiled at the boy who seemed to have entranced her nephew.

"I remember, How are you? You boys are good right?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah We're good just wanted to ask a question"

"Sure Shoot"

"You ever run into a hunter named Gordon Walker" Harry asked. There was a long pause before Ellen's voice broke through again

"Yeah I heard of him, good hunter...Why"

"We ran across him on a hunt and now we're sorta working with him"

"Don't"

"What...Why I thought he was a good hunter" Harry said worried about who exactly he had left alone with his two brothers.

"He is...But he's not exactly lenient on creatures or things that ain't normal" Ellen said with a knowing tone that shocked Harry. _She knew? _Under Deans and his dads advice he had limited the amount of magic he had done so word would not r

"And why would that be a problem" He said feigning ignorance

"Look, I may not exactly whats up but the things you and your brothers say got me thinking. So wanna tell me what" She asked

"That's a story for another time and not over the phone" Harry said hopefully delaying it for a later time

"I got whiskey at the bar and a lot of spare time" She said "But on Gordon Walker, get out. Let him finish the job you're on and then just get out Harry, he's dangerous to himself and everyone around him" She said before hanging up

Sighing he put down the motel phone and walked out the motel room and walked back to the bar. He would persuade Dean to get out-of-town and just leave Gordon Walker out of the equation.

Shivering at the icy wind that bit into his skin he pulled his jacket tighter around his body and walked back. Then a dark figure behind him grabbed him. Acting on instinct like Dean had told him to he elbowed the attackers stomach and kicked their legs. The figure released him and fell tot the floor. Panting he didn't see the other attacker coming behind him before he was pushed into a wall. Blackness engulfed him as he slumped to the floor.

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Sam stared hard at the man known as Gordon Walker. Only black and White? Of course there were grey areas! Like Harry! He was able to do magic yet he wasn't evil or traded his soul to a demon like the ones his dad always talked about.

Things deserved a chance to live not just be killed because of what they were but Dean...He seemed to be agreeing. He seemed to have forgotten about Harry. Normally Sam would have been happy to correct him but with the way that Gordon went on about killing things and how both Dean and Sam were natural hunters and how it was in the blood.

Dean seemed to have just let everything slip away from him. And then it hit Sam, Gordon was their dad's replacement. In Deans eyes the similarities outweighed the vast differences.

They had to leave town and just let Gordon do what he needs to do and just leave. But if he knew Dean then it seemed that Gordon would be here for a very long time if he wanted to stay. That made Sam uneasy, the way he looked at Harry unnerved. Not out right looking but subtle glances like he was sizing him up for something and if Sam could hazard a guess it was that he had a suspicion that Harry wasn't exactly human and judging by his outspoken view tonight he would be high on his hit list if he ever did truly find out.

Sam just hoped they would be long gone before that was needed.

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a sick sense of deja vu. A scratchy dirty sack was on his head and his hands were bound. Not bothering to try manually like he had before he added magic to his struggles hoping they would loosen before whatever took him, and he assumed Vampires, came back.<p>

Then the woolen sack was pulled off and a man and a woman stood in front of him "Hello I'm Lenore and this is Eli, We're not gonna hurt you"

"Oh and kidnapping and tying me up in a creepy abandoned warehouse? Oh yeah that just screams friendly" He bit back still struggling with the ropes binding hid hands together, they were tougher to undo than the last time, obviously this coven had thought things through.

"We just wanna talk, we give our word" The man, Eli said holding his hands in a mock surrender

"Yeah well you're not the first Vampire's I've met and the last pair tried to kill me so sorry if your word isn't exactly good enough for me" He snapped at the pair still struggling with the ropes.

"We're not like the others" Lenore insisted "We don't and never have fed from humans"

"Well, considering if that were true you'd be dead"

"We drink the blood of cattle"

"The cattle mutilations...That was you" Harry said. Nodding Lenore smiled and then went to untie him. When she had she stepped back and said once again "So, we just want to talk"

"Why kill the cattle, there's a whole town here...Why the cattle and what about those heads int he morgue" He asked rubbing his sore wrist.

"Survival...We just want to live. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined" She said "And the heads are our family" She added sadly

"It doesn't matter Lenore! We are leaving this town tonight" Eli snapped

"Wait...If you're leaving then why tell me anything"

"Because...I hope that if I do then you can persuade your brothers to stop with the hunt" She almost begged

"I can try" He said looking at Lenore sincerely. He knew he had to hep. For gods sake they weren't hurting anybody, even Dean had said the only body in the morgue where vampires. No, he would help and hey...If it got Gordon out of the picture then all the better in his opinion.

"Thank you, Eli and the others will take you back" She said nodding to Eli who ushered him to the van that had taken him here. Silently he sighed and settled in the seat wondering just how Dean would take this piece of news.

* * *

><p>He had made it back to the motel and found Dean and Gordon hunched over a map of the town . "The idea I have is sketchy at best but it's all I got"<p>

"Hey Harry" Sam said loudly from his place in a chair behind a book.

"Sam Dean I need to talk to you" When nobody made any attempt to move "Alone" He added looking hard at the other hunter in the room. Dean shrugged and turned to Gordon and said "You mind chillin' out for a few minutes"

At Gordon's positive response they moved outside to the parking lot and continued the discussion.

"We have to go" Harry said thinking saying it quicker and all at once would be easier.

"What, Why?" Dean asked "Where were you anyways"

"I was at the nest"

"You found them! Harry do you know how stupid and dangerous that was" Sam admonished when Dean said nothing

"I didn't find them they found me!" Harry said hotly back

"Where did they take you" Dean asked suddenly

"Some place across form a bridge" He answered quickly "I don't exactly where it was too dark after they let me go"

"Wait a minute they just let you go? Dude things like that don't just let you go" Dean said adamantly

"Well, they did but the thing is they're not killing humans they're not like other Vampires" Harry continued

"Well that's a load of crap, if they don't kill humans then what do they feed on" Dean snorted

"Animals...Those cattle mutilations? That was them" Harry countered

"So you're saying that they...No no way is that true. We find 'em and waste 'em end of story" Dean said firmly walking back to the room.

"Dean...I won't let you hurt them" Harry said loud enough to be heard

"Why the hell not? What part of Vampires do you now understand! That's our job we find anything supernatural and kill it" He said sounding like Gordon not a 1 hour ago.

"What...Like me" Harry asked softly

"What!"

"Dean...I'm not human...at least not fully remember. So if you kill things that are supernatural then why not me" He asked before turning around and running towards the place he remembered coming from.

"HARRY!" Sam shouted running towards him while Dean stood staring at the spot where Harry stood. Harry. His brother. His younger brother.

* * *

><p>Running towards the motel room they found the door open and Gordon gone. "Crap! He's gonna after the nest" Dean snapped impatiently<p>

"Wait Dean...How much do you think he heard" Sam asked

"Why are we even talking about this"

"Because Vampires might not be the only thing Gordon's hunting" Sam said grimly before both brothers ran towards the Impala and tore of in search of the Bridge Harry had talked about and then for Gordon's car.

Seeing Gordon's car parked out front they jump out and run inside to find Gordon with a knife and a jar of blood and a woman tied to a chair gasping in pain.

"Sam, Dean. Come on in" He said as though he was cooking dinner on a Friday night.

"Hey, Gordon what's going on here" Dean asked looking at the vampire and then at Gordon

"Poisoning Lenore with Dead mans blood...She's gonna give up her little friends want to help" He asked dragging the knife across her arm

"Whoa, whoa Gordon man you need to chill" Sam said

"I am chill Sam" He replied.

"Let. Her. Go" Harry snarled coming in through the door.

"It sound like I'm no the one who needs to chill" Gordon said before pulling a larger blade out from his bag "Freshly sharpened see? It's completely humane"

"Gordon, I'm warning you. Let her go" Harry said before Gordon walked over to him and punched him in the torso, gasping Harry fell to the floor. Smirking Gordon walked back to Lenore as Harry shakily stood to his feet.

"Or what?" He said before spinning to face Lenore with the knife held high. Flicking his hand Gordon was knocked back with an invisible force "I knew it! I knew you were one of the scum" He spat struggling against Harry's magic.

"What can I say...Normals overrated" Harry said simply before throwing Gordon into a wall which he slumped down, unmoving.

"Lenore" Harry said running to the vampires side after untying her he helped her with Sam to leave the warehouse.

"We'll be back soon" Sam said before they both left with the vampire supported between the two of them.

Nodding Dean turned back to Gordon who had climbed to his feet. Only Dean's instinctive duck saved him from the punch hat would have connected with his face.

"I can't believe it Dean...You of all people protecting one of them" Gordon spat

"You'd have done the same for your sister" Dean said as the two squared off against each other.

"Oh no Dean, That Fang didn't just kill her. He fucking turned her into one of the disgusting vermin" He spat "So you know what I did? I killed her"

"Well then...I guess we're not the same after all then" Dean said before kicking Gordon's knees. When the man fell tot he floor leaning down he elbowed his face sending the elder hunter into a daze. Then he slammed him into a wall knocking him out cold. Hauling the heavy mans body to the chair that previously held the vampire captive he tied the man down before walking outside to meet his brothers.

* * *

><p>Harry winced as his ribs screamed in pain. Though, his brothers were much worse. Sam had a cats on his arm and Dean ha several bruises on his face. "Harry? Hit me" Dean said suddenly as they walked away from the motel and towards the car.<p>

"What" Harry said in disbelief

"Harry...the things I said...You need to hit me, I wont even hit back see? A freebie" He said

"Dean...You look like dragon dung..I'm not gonna hit you" Harry said

"I just wish..God I wish I had never suggested this hunt" Dean said running his hands across his hair "I just jacked everything up"

"Dean..."

"No, I mean my whole life I've been hunting, what if...what if there were more like this...with things that didn't deserve to die" He said not looking into Harry's eyes

"You didn't kill Lenore" Harry pointed out

"But I wanted to" He rasped out "God every fiber of my being told me to just gank her"

"But you didn't Dean and that's what matters" Harry insisted

"I seem to remember that it was because of some stubborn ass kid brother of mine" Dean said

"Yeah well, I might have to stick around to be stubborn and kick your ass when you need it" Harry joked. Dean didn't saying anything he grabbed Harry in a head lock and mussed up his hair.

"You guys good?" Sam asked from inside the Impala as he pulled up towards them.

"Yeah...We're good" Dean said slipping into the driver's seat of his baby and tearing off towards the unknown as Harry smiled and buried the voice and any resemblance of it deep in his mind, Happy that for once...Things were good.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a huge apology to everyone who wanted to see this story progress, I am so so sorry for being away for as long as I have been. At first it was because I couldn't find the time to write and then publish anything but then it became something else. I recently suffered a very bad time, I have depression, and it was a very difficult time for me. I made the choice to stop all projects until I was able to move past this. But I am back now, this story WILL NOT be abandoned again. I recebtly uncovered my notes on the plot line and where I wanted to go with this so it's back to regular publishing times. Please tell me what you think. **

Chapter 4: Dead things

They were back at the roadhouse, each brother involved with three very different tasks. Dean and Jo were by the pool table laughing and flirting as they sunk each ball with elaborate positioning of the cue.

Sam sat with Ellen on the bar sipping a beer and discussing new cases around the area that Ellen had overheard while serving the usual clientele of the roadhouse. She slipped him a manila folder and poured herself a shot of whiskey, keeping her eye on the pair in the corner booth.

Harry and Nick were seated in the comfy looking booth with a large book on the table between them. It's spine was cracked and aged and the pages were made of thin and lightly coloured parchment, nothing like the thick harsh yellow papyrus like parchment they had back at Hogwarts.

"I remember you saying something about a ritual, so I dug out this" Nick said as harry traced the numerous cracks in the cover.

"I can't take this, it's yours" Harry denied looking back into Nicks pure blue eyes.

"Take it, I've already got what I needed and from the sounds of this mouldy dude, you're gonna need it" Nick refuses pushing the heavy book into Harry's hands. Harry smiled at Nick glad that he had trusted him enough to reveal his secret.

It was after the Gordon Walker incident. They had come back to the roadhouse glad for the check off point. They had rested and Ellen had slapped an unopened bottle of whiskey down and looked at Harry. She didn't need to say anything; her perfected mum stare did it for her. He caved instantly and at the reluctant nods of Sam and Dean spilt everything about him. His life, his magic and a brief glance over Cedric that despite not saying everything about him, Ellen seemed to know the truth without him saying anything at all

Originally it had only been Ellen but Nick and Jo had snuck in and listened in. He had been wary of Nick, Jo not so much. But Nick was a fully fledged hunter, even if Ellen resented that fact; he could react badly like Gordon did. Instead he made a noise of awe then sat down on a thin stool and swallowed a shot of alcohol, to the indignation of Ellen.

So, here they were discussing the supernatural world like two regular teens that didn't feel the weight of the world.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were in Kansas that Harry managed to read the book properly. The reason they had come to Sam and Dean's hometown was for the pair to bury John's army tags. Harry supposed he should have gone with them, to pay his respects but truthfully...he didn't quite know how to react.<p>

On the one hand, John was his father. His real dad, who despite the easy option of abandoning him and leaving him alone, but instead took him in and introduced him to his brothers. And now he was gone. Taken away like Sirius and his other dad. He mourned the loss of him deeply as he did with everyone he encountered, both briefly and in depth encounters.

But, on the flip side, John was nothing more than a stranger. He was closer to Sam and Dean than he ever was with John. With them, it actually felt like family, albeit a slightly dysfunctional one. He had soon realized that his sadness at John's passing wasn't due to the abrupt departure of him, but it was more sadness that he never really knew his dad. Again.

Shaking his head, he buried himself into the book that currently rested in his lap. He flicked through the pages wary of tearing the fragile feeling paper. Nothing caught his eye; there were rituals of rusty daggers, rituals using goat's tongues but nothing that sounded right. He didn't seem to remember a goat being there.

_Goat, goat bladder, virgin spell no all wrong _he thought exasperated. He reached the middle of the book and saw in bold lettering _**Blood of the enemy.**_

He casted his mind back to that night, the night that still vaguely haunted him. He thought back to the hazy words that wormtail spoke _Blood of the enemy forcefully taken_ in his mind it clicked. He heard the distant rumblings of the impala as it pulled into the car park. He grabbed a sheet of the motel stationary and tore a thin strip out and slipped into the crevice of the two pages and closed it tightly shoving it deep into his bag.

"I'm telling you Sammy there's something there" Dean insisted

"I'm not disagreeing Dean but I mean...a hunt in here of all places" Sam said

"We hunting something?" Harry asked standing to his feet

"Maybe" Dean said "poisoned ground outside a dead chick's grave"

"Spirit?" Harry asked him and Dean shrugged

"We should talk to her dad then" Dean said looking at Sam who studied Dean and looking as though he were about to say something but changed his mind

"Yeah...sure" the trio climbed into the impala and drove to the house of one

"I didn't realize you knew Angela" he said as they sat on the couch

"Yeah...old friends. Didn't hear about...you know until a few days ago" Sam lied as Harry stood and wandered around the room looking at the various books lying out.

"You teach Greek" he asked holding a book up

"Yes at the university. Why" he asked him

"No reason...just recognised the symbol is all" Harry said placing the book down and sitting next to his brothers.

"So, how was Angela before" Dean asked

"Normal...her and Matt where planning to move in together with Lindsay"

"Where they a happy couple" Harry asked him and the professor bristled and snapped "yes. Now I'd you don't mind gentlemen but I've have a lot of work to do" he underwritten out quickly.

"Well...he's certainly shifty" Dean said looking at the door they had all but been pushed out of.

"It wasn't him Dean" harry said as they walked back down the street

"And how the hell do you know that" he said shortly "grief makes a person do stupid things"

"He had live, healthy plants on his shelf" he snapped back

"Dean, none of that was necessary...I mean a car accident?" Sam said trying to quell the upcoming argument "doesn't exactly scream angry spirit"

"Yeah, well maybe this Angela wasn't as good as her old man thought" Dean said sliding into the drivers seat. Harry sighed and made to sit in the back again.

_"Harry...Potter" _a disembodied voice whispered as a chill ran down his spine. He whipped his head around frantically searching the surrounding area. Where the hell was that voice coming from? Why could only he hear it? He still scanned th rea with his heart beat quickening as he took in the entriely too empty street. It wasn't until Sam spoke that he broke from his frantic voice search.

"Harry...you okay" Sam asked concerned

"Yeah...I'm fine...just the wind" he said sitting in the back, Goosebumps still running up and down his arm.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed and closed his laptop shut, Harry was in the shower and Dean sat on the table cleaning is favourite gun. When his lid snapped shut he looked up a DNA asked "anything"<p>

"Nothing Dean! I mean Angela Mason was a normal girl. Nothing mystical or mysterious about her at all. Dean it's looking less and less like a hunt. Are you sure that's all it is"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Sam" Dean snapped. Sam sighed he didn't exactly plan on how to say this to him "I mean...a hunt? Here of all places are you sure it's nothing to do with-"

"I swear Sam if you bring up dad I'm going to kick your damn ass" Dean cut him off

"Dude, I mean come on" Sam said looking at him with his brown eyes wide.

"Poisoned ground has nothing to do with him Sam" Dean denied

"Come on Man, that could be anything"

"Yeah! Like a vengeful spirit which last time I checked we got rid of!" Dean shouted

"Not if there's not one to get rid of!" Sam shouted back

Dean said nothing but slammed his gun back to place and yanked the keys off the hook and growled "I don't have to take this"

"Where are you going" Sam asked

"I'm going for a drink. Alone" he said slamming the door shut. Sam sighed and at on the edge of his bed. "You know that's not how you'll get through to him"

He raised his head and saw his younger brother his damp hair dripping still. "What do you mean?"

"Getting through to Dean isn't going to be easy" he said towelling his hair dry

"I know it's not...He so damn stubborn"

"Exactly, so confronting him like that isn't going to work" Harry said sitting next to Sam.

"I don't know how to get through to him though" Sam said softly

"Just...try another way. Make him see how it's affecting you Sam" harry suggested.

Sam nodded and the pair sat in silence but before Sam could suggest watching a terrible cable movie, there was an incessant _TAP _at the window.

Frowning, Harry stood and walked to the window, once he had slid it open a white snowy owl had hopped in.

"Err. Why is there an owl in the room?"

"It's got a message...but how" Harry muttered before unclasping the envelope tied to the owl's leg. The owl hopped a little before flying away. Harry ached a little thinking of Hedwig, he had left her with kreacher at grimauld place. Regretting it, he sat and tore open the wax seal and read the familiar scrawl of Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry, _

_My dear boy, your current actions are having serious repercussions. While you have been absent, voldemort has increased his attacks. His forces are attacking heavily everyday. And I regret to inform you but Remus Lupin passed away during one of these random attacks. I beg of you, return to the wizarding world and allow me to train you. You can end this war once and for all._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry paled when he read that and he felt another blow. Remus? Remus was dead. The last of the true maurauders was gone. Forever. Guilt welled up in him, he felt ill. He clutched his stomach afraid it would upturn at any point.

"Harry!" Sam exclaimed loudly taking the letter from his hand, he scanned it quickly before he pulled Harry into a hug.

"Guess what...What the hell happened" Dean cried when he came back into the room. He threw down whatever he had clutched in his hands and looked at Harry who was still struggling not to vomit.

"He got this" Sam said handing Dean the letter never letting his arm leave Harry's shoulder. Dean read it and screwed it up in disgust.

"Harry?" He asked

"I have to go back" he said pulling out of the embrace

"What!" Dean exclaimed

"I have to! All those people are dying because of me! I can't let them down" Harry said his anger beginning to form

"But why you Harry?" Sam asked "surely they have someone else"

"It has to be me, the prophecy..."Harry said trailing off

"Harry...that applied to you only when you were a Potter right" Sam asked and he nodded

"Yeah well guess what dumbass, you're a damn Winchester now" Dean said firmly

"But I.."

"No, they're going to have to deal with it, you said this, what was his name bumblebees or whatever, was powerful. Why the hell doesn't he get of his old wrinkly ass and do something about it then"

"But the prophecy said"

"That you had to defeat him...didn't you do that when you killed him the first time" Sam said

"...You're right...I just don't like the idea that people are suffering because of me" Harry admitted softly.

"Its there problem Harry, besides if he decides to show up, we'll do what we always do" Dean said "we waste his sorry ass" Harry smiled and cleared his throat before turning to the open book Dean had abandoned on his way into the room.

"You stole her diary?" He asked pulling to the last open entry

"Figure it'd help to get to know the girl better" Dean replied

Harry read the entry before saying "hey listen to this _Neil is such a good listener, I mean he's always there for me to cry on his shoulder. He's the sweetest guy ever _what do you think"

"Unrequited crush? So what?" Dean said placing the room

"Crap! Guys check this out. Her boyfriend? Just turned up dead" Sam said once again behind his laptop.

"Necromancy!" Harry exclaimed suddenly

"Bringing dead stuff back to life...so what"

"That's what the symbol on book was, Greek for necromancy"

"Told you grief makes people do stupid things" Dean said

"Not the Dr, but someone else" Harry said

"Someone who loved her enough to bring her back from the dead" Sam said

"Neil? But then why kill Matt? He already has the girl" Dean said

"It wasn't Neil, look at this" Harry said holding her diary upwards

_Matt and Lindsay! How could they? They fucking ruined everything! How could they, I swear I could kill them._

"Apparently, her perfect relationship wasn't so perfect" Harry said

"So zombiefied Angela kills Matt, crap! Lindsay's the only other one she's got beef with" Dean said quickly grabbing his gun and keys

"But we don't know how to kill her!" Sam said

"There's no time" Dean cried as they climbed into the back of the impala speeding away towards Lindsay's home.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Neil was stood looking horrified as a pale Angela slowly walked towards a crying Lindsay. "Dean!" Sam shouted pulling his own weapon of choice from his side and pointing it at the moving corpse.<p>

"What have I done" Neil whispered forlorn

"Made a creepy dead sex doll well done kid" Dean said sarcastically pushing him behind the car as Sam pulled Lindsay away from zombie Angela. The dead girl growled angrily and made to move towards them.

"Hey!" Dean shouted before cocking his gun and firing one round deep into the head of the girl, who recoiled at the bullet before snarling and rushing Dean who grunted as her body slammed into his. The pair fell to the floor; Sam rushed to Dean's aid. Harry slipped his wand out of his pocket and looked into the three bodies on the floor.

"Stupefy!" He shouted and when the red jet hit the dead girl he rejoiced until she turned and focused on him.

"Well...that didn't work" he said "umm..." as a large cold dead arm came swinging at him. "Guys! A little help here!"

"What can we do?" Dean called

"How the hell should I know?" Harry called back dodging yet another dead limb

"Well...Haven't you got some magic mojo brewing" Dean asked desperately

"Killing creepy sex zombies wasn't exactly in the manual" He shouted and dean looked at him before asking

"There's a manual" Harry looked at him before giving a grunt of pain as a fist connected with his stomach and he tumbled to the floor.

"Harry!" Sam shouted before taking aim and firing a shot into her head, she hissed and recoiled but still didn't die.

"Okay. Let's try something else" Harry grunted before gripping his wand and casting the cursed fire spell, it erupted from the tip of his wand and spiralled around him before he directed it onto Angela who screamed and began to pat the flames, but harry knew it wouldn't work. In seconds the whole of Zombie Angela was alight and burning into her body.

Angela cried out in pain as the flames slowly intensified and began to eat into her body. She looked at Neil who stared emotionlessly tears gathering at his eyes "I thought you loved me" She said to him and moved towards her

"I do" He whispered to her softly as she cried out again before slumping to the floor and turning to a charred corpse.

Harry ended the spell and the flames blinked out of existence, leaving the body steaming. Neil didn't say anything but moved towards Angela and picked up the body and moved to his car and drove away.

"Where do you think he's going" Sam asked

"He's going to say goodbye…properly this time" Harry said slipping his wand back into his pocket and moving back to the car they arrived in and waited for his brothers to join him and when they did, he leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes with the purring of the engine lulling him to sleep.

Sam looked back at his younger brother and smiled softly as he shifted softly in his sleep.

"Something's up with him, you know that right" Dean said not taking his eyes from the road

"Yeah I know dean…he's not the only one here though dean" Sam said

"Sam"

"No! Dean, you're not acting like you and I don't. I've just lost dad, I lost Jessica. I can't lose you too Dean…I just can't" Sam said softly not looking at dean, instead choosing to look at the passing scenery as they drove down the back road of no where.

"Sammy…It's not…I'm not..." Dean sighed heavily "Dad left me to make sure that you and Harry are okay and it feels like…its feels like I'm screwing up already"

"You're not screwing up Dean…I just…I don't know" Sam said sighing too

"I know things have sucked lately but I promise I'm gonna try and make tings better

"We don't need better Dean, We just need to stick together, like old times" Sam said

"No, not like last time Sam, I want it to better than last time"

"And we can be…Together

"Together" Dean agreed and once again lapsed into silence broken only when Sam shoved a cassette tape into the radio and the soft strumming's filled the silence.


End file.
